


Drunken Deniability

by why_me_why_not



Category: Generation Kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ending up in Evan's bed is becoming a post-Carri thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimplechord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplechord/gifts).



Evan's not even pretending to be quiet as he unlocks the door to the room he's sharing with John. The last song from the karaoke rotation is still stuck in his head and on his tongue, and he's relatively certain John went home with the pretty little thing he'd been buying drinks for earlier that night.

He doesn't bother turning on any of the lights as he kicks off his sneakers and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it over a chair. He'll worry with the mess in the morning; right now the alcohol and the long week are catching up with him and he wants his bed.

Only, when he sits on the edge of the bed and goes to stretch out, he finds there's already someone in his bed, and it sure as shit ain't Goldilocks. He sits up and stares at the dark shape of his roommate for a minute before shoving at John's shoulder. "Yo, Christeson, man, what the fuck? This is my bed!" He could just as easily move over and sleep in the other bed, but it's the principle of the matter.

John rolls halfway over and rubs a hand over his face. "I know, man, it's just..."

Evan waits for an answer, an excuse. Maybe the A/C is stuck and John's bed's too cold, or the housekeeper didn't change the sheets and there are still crumbs in John's bed from the cold pizza they'd had for breakfast. John doesn't say anything else, but Evan has his answer when he sees the phone lying open on the nightstand.

"Tell me you didn't bail on Miss Guaranteed Good Time because Carri called," he says with a frown, even though he knows that's exactly what happened.

"I walked her home!" John's defensive, and Evan sighs. "Carri needed to talk; she thinks she made a mistake."

 _Of course she made a fucking mistake_ , Evan wants to say, but he bites his tongue. John may be his brother, his best friend, and a damn fine Marine, but he's still young, dumb, and in love. Evan just wishes he'd realize he's in love with the wrong person.

When Evan doesn't say anything, John adds, "She loves me, and when I go home, we're going to figure things out."

Evan thinks, _yeah, she's keeping her hold on you because she knows you're a good thing, and she doesn't deserve you_ , but what he says is, "So every time she calls, you gonna turn into a pussy teenage girl who crawls in your best friend's bed because your heart is broke?"

"Fuck you!" John glares and starts to roll off the bed, but Evan grabs his arm and pulls him back, shifting around so they're lying side by side.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep." Evan closes his eyes and pretends to do just that, waiting for John to relax again beside him, for his breaths to even out.

John ending up in Evan's bed is becoming a post-Carri thing. The night they broke up - and who the fuck breaks up with someone with a text message? That’s just wrong! - he took John out to get plastered. When they stumbled back to their room, it was more that Evan's bed was closer to the door than something intentional, but it's happened a few times since. And Evan doesn't mind, it's not like he's gonna kick John _out_ of his bed, but at the same time...

He reaches for John's phone, scrolling through to find Carri's number. He's tempted to call her himself, tell her to back the fuck off, but he doesn't want that to interfere with his and John's friendship. Luckily, he knows other ways to handle the situation.

He fires off a message to Ray, who John will totally forgive for being an asshole who talks before he thinks because... well, because Ray is an asshole who talks before he thinks, but his heart is in the right place. He hesitates for a moment, then erases both the sent message and Carri's number from the phone before putting it back on the nightstand.

He plans on drunken deniability being his friend in the morning.


End file.
